Does It Trouble Your Mind the Way You Trouble Mine
by Reels
Summary: He wasn't sure why he found himself on her front porch, or why it mattered anymore.


For those who haven't heard, the possibility of a spin-off series focusing on the Originals is in the works. I imagine Klaus will only be seen sparingly on TVD if this were to happen, and doubt Caroline makes many if any appearances on the spin-off. Who knows how they'll wrap up Klaroline, or if they will, or if this will even happen. However, I wrote this drabble inspired by the musings of many Klaroline fans who wonder how the parting of ways will go between the two. I hope you enjoy.

xx

The annoyance was clear on her face, something he didn't miss; of course, Klaus didn't miss much. She was fresh out of the shower, her golden hair turned brown with a few yellow highlights streaked through it, and piled in a messy knot atop her head. He didn't think he had ever seen her so unmade, not a hint of makeup livening her cheeks or darkening her eyes, dressed in dingy grey sweats and a tank top, wrapped in a robe worn from years of use. If she was embarrassed to be seen in this state, she didn't let on, a frown replacing what might have been a sheepish smile, hard lines etched into her face that might have glowed pink. He felt completely humbled in her presence, however, giving a quick lick of his lips and staring at his feet for a moment, weight shifting from one foot to the next as discomfort settled on him.

He wasn't sure why he found himself on her front porch, or why it mattered anymore. Her hatred of him – yes, for now he was sure, genuine hatred had wormed its way into her heart the moment she heard of his crime against Carol Lockwood – was deep and fierce and no amount of charming smiles or sweet promises could lighten it, nothing he could do or say would earn her forgiveness. But it wasn't as though he wanted her forgiveness; no, he didn't want to be forgiven at all, for he was not sorry. Though he longed for her understanding, something she would not be able to give him for centuries, if ever.

Klaus was so very close to declaring Caroline a lost cause, a waste of time and effort and attention. She was too smart to be seduced by him; she had said it herself and would never let him forget it. Though there were times, when her eyes would soften, or her gaze would linger, or she'd flash a smile so genuine and bright that he had thought, perhaps, despite the odds, he was winning her over.

But something would always happen. Something he'd do, or say, or something she'd lie about, or manipulate, and it was back to square one. Not that he'd ever regret his actions; he had lived long enough to know that harboring regret was pointless. But he would find himself frowning, occasionally, wondering at an alternative world, one where he had not wronged Caroline and her friends, one where maybe she'd look at him with love instead of the disgust that now settled in her gaze. And he'd want it, oh, how he wanted it. But it would not be so.

"What do you want?" Caroline sighed, exasperated. She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side, staring at him expectantly.

"To say goodbye," he replied, staring at her warily. "Luckily for you and your friends, I will be out of your lives tomorrow."

She perked up at this before peering at him suspiciously. "This conversation is vaguely familiar. I hope you'll actually follow through this time?" She quirked her eyebrow at him, pursing her lips.

Her words had ceased to hurt and he smiled at her in mild amusement. "Are you really so eager to have me leave then, Caroline?"

"I've been planning your goodbye party for about a year, so yeah, you can say that I am _pretty_ eager to see you leave," she snapped back. "Is that it?"

"Unless I could trouble you for a kiss goodbye?" Klaus smiled up at her.

And he didn't miss the glow of her cheeks, the sharp inhale of breath, or how her brow softened for just a moment.

Just as quickly, she was back to glaring. "Fat chance, Klaus," she scoffed, but the venom in her voice was lessened.

"I find I can't help myself." In a moment, he was before her, leaning in dangerously close to her face. Surprise was there, but nothing else. No fear. No disgust. Maybe a hint of anxiousness. And he leaned in and planted a light kiss upon her cheek, nothing more than a brush of his lips against her burning skin.

"Goodbye, Caroline," he breathed against her skin before pulling away and turning from her, quickly moving down the wooden stairs and back to the sidewalk. He paused and turned back to her. Her fingers hovered above her cheek, where his lips had touched, her lips parted in awe. She looked up, meeting his gaze.

"I imagine we'll see each other again," Klaus said, giving her that intense stare she had become so accustomed too.

"Don't sound so confident," she replied, looking away from him and pressing her lips together.

"I can't help it, love; it's in my nature." Klaus gave her one last look before turning away from her again, walking down the path that led to her door. Walking away from Caroline for what might have been forever. And he had no intention of turning back.

"Klaus," Caroline suddenly called after him. He stopped and turned halfway, looking at her from the corner of his eye. Outlined by her porch light, she seemed to glow. "Goodbye." She gave a nod, mostly to herself, and finally turned from him, opening her front door and stepping inside without a backwards glance.

Klaus smiled to himself, a small, sad smile, and gave a nod of his own. Perhaps it wouldn't be forever.

xx

Tell me what you think?

-Reels


End file.
